Eso que te hace diferente
by Shakka DV
Summary: Ranma simpre le dice de cosas a Akane pero...


Eso que te hace diferente

By:

Shakka D' V

Estoy aquí sentado frente a ti, como lo he estado los últimos dos meses durante la noche, estos dos meses en los que me has privado de escuchar tu voz, ya que no me hablas, pero tu no puedes verme ya que estas dormida. 

Te vez tan tranquila, pareciera que no te duele en lo mas mínimo nuestro distanciamiento, a mi si, aunque no lo aparento, oculto mis sentimientos como siempre lo he hecho, sobre todo a ti.

Miro a mi alrededor, observo tu cuarto, este cuarto que me trae tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos, prefiero recordar lo buenos, como aquel día que te desvelaste solo por explicarme un problema de matemáticas que yo no entendía, te quedaste dormida primero que yo, esa fue la primera vez que te observe así con detenimiento, ese día me di cuenta de que un sentimiento nacía en mi interior, no quise aceptarlo, en vez de eso te desperté con un grito para que me ayudaras, no debí hacerlo. Después de eso este sentimiento creció, quise ocultarlo pero no pude, varios se dieron cuenta y empezaron a cuestionarme, yo lo negué todo el tiempo, ya que tengo miedo, miedo de que tu no sientas lo mismo, de que te burles de lo que siento, de que te vallas, y este miedo ha crecido desde que no me hablas.

Pero al verte así me doy cuenta de que tu eres, de las que ayudan a los demás sin importar lo que les hayan hecho, como lo hiciste con migo

Pero se que tu tienes tu propio camino, y lo has dicho, tu propia forma de empezar las cosas y terminarlas, eso te mantiene distante, pero tu eres la luz de mi día, el aire que respiro, las sangre que corre por mis venas, la razón por la cual todavía estoy vivo.

Solo quiero saber como capturaste mi corazón

Ya que cuando yo te miro me haces sentir raro, nadie me había hecho sentir así, nadie, cuando estas cerca, todo el miedo que pudiera llegar a sentir desaparece, contigo me siento protegido, poderoso, sin ti me siento perdido, sin ti mi vida se parte a la mitad, todo en mi mundo se vuelve un caos, eres la que le da sentido a mi existir. Tienes un brillo de tras de ti que es verdad para mi, en tus ojos puedo ver todo el amor que siempre he necesitado, tu eres todo lo que necesito, muchas veces te dije marimacho, fea, flaca desgarbada, que eras rara, pero eso que te hace diferente te hace hermosa para mi. Tu eres real y tocaste en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, nadie lo había hecho, así como eres no tienes nada que probar y quisiera tomar esta oportunidad para decirte que eso que te hace diferente te hace hermosa para mi, pero no puedo, estas dormida y yo soy un cobarde, ya que no me atrevo a decírtelo, porque cuando lo intento, no encuentro las palabras, para decirte que eres todo, tu no sabes de que forma tocaste mi vida, son demasiadas maneras como para describirlas, tu me tocaste con lo que se supone que es amor, o al menos eso creo, aun así nadie lo había hecho de la forma en que tu lo hiciste, tu me dices todas esas pequeñas cosas que no tiene importancia para los demás pero que te hacen hermosa para mi

Las horas han pasado, ya va a amanecer, el tiempo se ha ido volando, quisiera que se detuviera para poder estar contigo siempre, pero no se puede, es hora de que me retire, de dormir un poco, pero no quiero, quiero seguir contemplando tu belleza, esa belleza que hace que todo en ti sea hermoso. Ya no aguanto mas, necesito tenerte cerca de mi otra vez, platicar contigo, pero tu no quieres, se que todo lo que paso fue mi culpa, pero como tu dijiste, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora solo me queda salir de tu habitación como todas las noches, no sin antes despedirme de ti, como siempre.

Me acerco lentamente hasta tu cama y te doy un beso en la frente

- Buenas noches, mi bella Akane, sabes, me gustaría tener el valor para decirte que todo en ti es hermoso, explicarte como es que te necesito -

Me alejo un poco solo para darme cuenta de que estas despierta y que te has dado cuenta de mi presencia

- Ranma…-

- Akane…yo solo…-

Trato de darte una explicación antes de que te enojes, me protejo esperando un golpe, pero no pasa nada, me descubro y me doy cuenta de que estas algo sonrojada

- Ranma…yo…te escuche-

Mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, al mismo tiempo en que me siento a la orilla de tu cama he intento decir algo, pero creo que estoy demasiado nervioso como para poder decir algo, observo sus ojos, esta nerviosa al igual que yo, bajo un poco la vista, no puedo, no quiero verla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos cafés, en los cuales es fácil perderse, si lo hago se que esto podría terminar mal. Vuelvo a levantar la vista al sentir su mano en la mía, una gran emoción invade mi cuerpo, la miro a los ojos he intento dar una explicación de la razón por la que me encuentro ahí, pero lo único que puedo decir es…

- Te extraño-

Sus ojos brillan mas que nunca, me dirige una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin saber por que su expresión cambia, párese enojada

- Si no me he ido-

Me siento feliz al escuchar su voz de nuevo, pero a la vez siento que mi corazón se rompe en pedazos al ver su reacción, pero también se que esta puede ser mi ultima oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella, de decirle lo que siento, acorto la distancia entre los dos, tomo sus dos manos, es ahora o nunca…

- desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirte esto, yo te…te...a...amo-

No escucho respuesta, me siento mas nervioso, tengo miedo de una negativa de su parte, cierro los ojos, no quiero verla, una lagrima recorre mi mejilla, es la primera vez que lloro por alguien, párese que ella lo ha notado, siento su cálida mano en mi cara, hace que levante la vista para encontrarme de nuevo con sus hermosos ojos cafés, limpia mis lagrimas con sus manos e intento decir algo pero ella no me deja, siento como sus brazos rodean mi cuello, me abraza

- Yo también te extrañe-

Al oír sus palabras mi corazón se lleno de alegría, la abrazo con fuerza, con miedo de que alguien venga y se la lleve de mi lado, llevándose con ella mi única oportunidad de ser feliz, mi corazón.

Puedo sentir su cálida respiración en mi oreja

- Yo…también te amo, Ranma-

El amanecer me ha alcanzado, no pude regresar a mi cuarto a dormir, ya que me he quedado dormido en los brazos de mi amada Akane, con la promesa de que así será el resto de nuestras vidas.

Fin

Ahhhhhh....otro Waff y vaya que me quedo muy waff

Mejor dejo esto antes de que me de diabetes por tanta melosidad

Adios

Pd: ya saben a donde escribirme

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com


End file.
